nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysteryous user/Coins
Note about enzyme using:You can't change its movements,attacks and others without permission! Note:If a fanart is bought and added to a game,once removed must be bougth again to be added to the game again.You can remove it from game,but if you want add it again, the fanart must be bought again. Also you can't remove a bought fanart to add to another game without buying again. Bought fanarts can't be given to another users. Once a fanart was added to a game because it WAS distributable,and after removed,it can be added again only if the fanart is still distributable.If not,you can;t add it back. Note:Adding fanart without crediting will force Mystery to manually remove it without paying money back! Note: Due to the cancelation of pounds and bombets, they are no longer supported or useful. Users continue on owning them, althought they cannot spend or exchange them. 'SHOP/DISTRIBUTABLE' If you want buy fanart permits, choose from here: TMU's shop . Coins Common Note:Random users can't give coins to other users.They can be used only to buy from Mystery, and/or only Mystery can free give them to users! Note:Mystery is the only who can give pounds and Mysterious coins free or as prizes! ''' Steamlands coins /Pounds (note used anymore) (In real life) Pounds are a british currency) (In game)The pounds are the coins from the game Steamlands used to buy Gossip, flags and tank improvements. (In wiki) they can be won by winning contests.They can be used to buy the allow to use a fanart for a game,but the buyer still must credit the fanart creator. To use the fanart for 2 games it must be bought twice (2 times). The user musk ask to buy fanart first in message wall.TMU will after take his coins and reply that he can use it,meaning he bought it.After user gets reply,he can use the bought fanart. '''Note:' The Pounds sub-bank has been removed after multiple copyright claims from Steamlands game's New Britannia's goverment. All the pounds have been exchanged to bombets in the following way: 1 bombet = 5 pounds Current ways to get pounds/any other coin (no longer available) 1.'Enzymes fanart contest (contest was judged,so it's over) '''2.'By adding your fanart enzyme to Custom Enzymes ,you will be rewarded with 5 pounds per enzyme! Anyway before buying or taking money,ask Mystery in talk page/message wall for money and say you posted the enzyme.Mystery will add you the coins to the page. After you added enzyme to page,write "by (username)" and confirm in comments. '''Note:After you added 3 enzymes you get 15 pounds.You don't get any more pounds after 4th or 5th and others enzymes uplaoded,but you can continue to add it on the page. You can also get 1 bombet for adding a custom technology to this page: Custom Enzymes/Technology. NOTE!!!:You get the pounds only for good/hard to make/original/enzymes which demand.Don't just add a blue circle enzyme or a blue paint with eyes enzyme! '' Bombets'' '' Users who own bombets *Nobody: 1 bombet *Test Subject Fan: 15 bombets *Klemen702: 6 bombets *Cheeselerlikescheese: 1 bombet *Port1967 :1 bombet *FrostyFlyTrap: 1 bombet *Sabkv: 3 bombets *Austincarer4ever: 5 bombets Rares ' '''Mysterious coins ''' Metal Bombets'' '' Doggys'' '' '' '' DoggyEmoticon.png|The emoticon version of the banknote. (Edited to look well in chat) '' Category:The Mysteryous user